The Lovely Bruises
by Gabi C
Summary: Los hematomas son la forma en que los cuerpos recuerdan cosas. Creek.
1. Hot Mess

**Advertencia: **Contenido perturbador. Por favor no lean si son susceptibles a auto-lesión. Tweek POV. Canción: I want your bite – Chris Crocker

* * *

><p><strong>The Lovely Bruises<strong>

"_I bruise myself on purpose because I like how it looks."_

Solo un poco más, casi puedo sentir mis vasos capilares romperse y la sangre fluyendo libremente. Coagulando en un solo lugar. Lastimando mi piel.

Me encanta.

Me encanta sentir la presión de mi propias manos sobre mi piel, _apretando_, lo suficiente para dejar una marca pero no tanto como para sangrar. Comportamiento destructivo para algunos, pero para mí es hermoso, todos los colores que puede adquirir la dermis es perfecto. Es como tener un arcoíris propio, lo que los demás no entienden es que los hematomas son como una pieza de arte en el cuerpo. Después de todo son magníficos, las personas están hechas de polvo de estrellas ¿saben? Y los cardenales parecen nébulas.

Es como llevar la galaxia en tu piel.

No puedo recordar el momento en que todo esto comenzó, tal vez empezando con que me lastimo fácilmente. Mi piel es realmente blanca y la más mínima presión deja una marca. Mi primer moretón memorable fue a los 5 años, de alguna forma trepe un árbol. No podía bajar. Al final lo hice, literalmente caí desde 3 metros y medio, el dolor fue automático y mi piel estaba _ardiendo._ No quería observar los daños, solo quería llorar. Tras tres días lo hice y me _fascino_. Nunca había tenido una contusión hasta ese momento y todos los colores que mi piel había adquirido era increíble.

Desde ahí no pude parar, siempre trataba de llevar una marca sobre mí. Algo que muestre que soy parte de _algo_.

No espero que lo comprendan.

Solo necesito mis manos y alguno que otro objeto. Como siempre: lo suficiente para dejar una marca pero no tanto como para sangrar.

* * *

><p>Como todos los días uso mis camisas de manga larga porque, a diferencia mía, los demás no entienden la belleza de los moretones. Creen que no es natural.<p>

Craig acaba de notar mi nueva herida pero no dice nada. Una parte dentro de mi espera que lo ignore. La otra sabe que no será asi.

* * *

><p>El último cliente acaba de dejar Harbucks cuando Craig aparece.<p>

Esta molesto.

Suelto un gimoteo, pero no digo nada. Craig se acerca hasta quedar del otro lado de la barra, estira su mano y coge mi muñeca, levanta mi camisa revelando mi piel adornada de morado y rojo. Si no fuera por la situación en la que me encuentro tomaría unos minutos para admirar mi trabajo.

"Porque lo haces."

"No espero que lo entiendas."

"Deja de hacerlo."

"Cielos Craig –ngh- no puedo."

Craig entrecierra los ojos con descontento y medita por unos segundos su siguiente paso. En rápido movimiento me atrae hacia él y me besa con fuerza, succiona en mi labio inferior mientras sostiene mi cara con rudeza. Intento acercarme lo más posible –algo difícil con una barra de por medio- y sin darme cuenta estoy encima del mostrador.

"Si dejas de hacerlo prometo que **yo** te daré nuevas marcas, mucho más interesantes." Mis ojos brillan ante dicha promesa y suelto un gemido patético.

La idea no suena para nada mal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Lamento que este escribiendo tantas estupideces. Explicando esto: me encontré con este tumblr lleno de _moretones/cardenales/hematomas, _llámese como quiera, y como la creek geek que soy decidí hacer un fic. Btw, I REGRET NOTHING! Sht olvidaba esto: **NO** estoy a favor de ningún tipo de auto-lesión (o como sea) creo que es algo terrible y este fic no intenta promover dicho acto. Una vez mas: lamento tan horrible fic, dejo de funcionar tras media noche pero no puedo dormir :'(


	2. Bruise Fetish

**Gabi17:** ZOMG TIENEN QUE LEER ESTO, ME MUERO ME MUERO ME MUERO *corre en círculos* esto es un… fanfic de un fanfic? Veamos: NO FUE ESCRITO POR MI! Si no por la super talentosa BlueHakaze. Es algo confuso lo sé pero quiero darle todo el crédito. GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR ESTO, LO ADORO :3

**BlueHakaze:** He muerto de un nosebleed masivo.

**Gabi17:** **ADVERTENCIA:** Lemon (uno increíble, una vez más gracias) y gay. Eso quiere decir dos chicos haciéndolo. Quedan advertidos.

* * *

><p>De verdad odiaba ese estúpido afán del rubio de hacerse daño, siempre lo veía jalándose del cabello, enterrándose las uñas en sus brazos o pellizcándose. Simplemente odiaba eso.<p>

Sabía que si le decía algo siempre sería lo mismo, negaría el poder detenerse con ese auto-daño y al día siguiente tendría otro moretón en aquella aduraznada piel. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que no le gustaba verle hacerse daño, esa piel… decir que es hermosa es poco, rozar esa piel prácticamente le robaba el sueño.

Se mordía los labios con ansiedad sacando aquel sabor salino y dejándolo rojos, Craig observaba aquello desde una mesa al fondo de Harbucks, el ver eso simplemente era morboso. Le encantaban esos labios, estúpido Tweek. El pelinegro pensaba que todo aquello lo hacía apropósito, por dentro Craig quería ser _él_ el responsable de esas marcas, aunque claro, jamás le dejaría moretones de cierta magnitud, pero admitía que su fetiche era observar al rubio y cada una de sus facciones. Conocía hasta el número de moretones en su brazo hasta la cantidad de veces que tomaba café en un día. Por cierto, son 25 y algunos días 27.

Apoyo su codo sobre la mesa y su mano en su mejilla sosteniéndola, ese era su deporte diario. Analizar morbosamente a Tweek y ese maldito afán de hacerse daño. Definitivamente lo detendría sea como sea y claro, podía extorsionarlo. Si, para eso era bueno.

El sabía de los sentimientos del rubio hacia él hace tiempo y bueno él no era la excepción. Lo amaba obsesiva y morbosamente, aunque se moderaba en las cantidades de cariño que entregar.

Sonrió de medio lado, y noto que era observado por el rubio quien al darse cuenta de que era descubierto no pudo disimular. Craig lo miró coquetamente con una sonrisa, dejó la propina en la mesa y se levantó para irse de ahí.

En cambio un acelerado Tweek debajo del mostrador solo podía apretarse con fuerza las uñas en el antebrazo, dejando marcas levemente rojizas junto a unas medias lunas. Amaba a Craig y que él le sonría así le hacía sentir el corazón a mil por hora. Ansiedad.

_Craig. Ansiedad. Craig mirándote. Más ansiedad. Craig sonriendo. Demasiada Ansiedad. Apretarse el brazo. Felicidad._

Eso era lo que vivía Tweek. Craig era el animal más peligroso para su ser, arruinaba todo el equilibrio que lograba y claro, le impedía acercarse a su masoquismo terrenal de las auto-lesiones. Él no lo entendía.

Otro día al final de su jornada, se encontraba cerrando el local. No había absolutamente nadie y las luces estaban apagadas, todo era levemente iluminado por la luz amarillenta del neón en la maquina de espuma para el café. Estaba guardando las últimas cosas para ir a cerrar la bodega trasera y luego retirarse a casa. Su mente estaba totalmente ida de su cuerpo, no podía alejar de su boca los labios de cierta persona, él lo había hecho caer bastante bajo, había soltado un gemido como si fuera una chica hormonal y es que con Craig diciendo cosas como esas y además extorsionándolo de esa forma era para tirarse a sus pies.

"_Si dejas de hacerlo prometo que **yo** te daré nuevas marcas, mucho más interesantes."_

Su mente estaba tan divagante con aquellas palabras, sus voz junto con sus palabras se repetían eso una y otra vez, y no se había atrevido a si quiera rascarse la piel. Precisamente después de haber cerrado la bodega trasera y dirigiéndose a cerrar la entrada para irse, sintió una calida mano atrapar su boca y otra su vientre, ahogo inmediatamente un grito mientras sus temblores lo ahogaban terriblemente. ¡Dios, un secuestrador lo mataría y luego tiraría sus restos a un río y estos terminarían en el mar para luego ser comido por lo peces y nunca más volvería a ver a sus padres!

Sus mejillas enrojecieron al notar ese chulo azul y ese aroma inconfundible llegar a su nariz, un suspiro de alivio a un con la mano del otro en su boca. Se estaba dando cuenta que el momento era bastante insinuante, su rostro no podía estar más rojo por solo sentir su olor, simplemente Craig Tucker era la perfección encarnada.

Lo tenía prácticamente atrapado en sus fauces, había evitado verlo durante todo el día el solo pensarlo a el y esos caprichosos labios le hacía querer secuestrarlo a algún baño o a donde sea. Hizo una seña de silencio con su dedo sobre los labios de él, seguían igual de tersos después de todas esas mordidas que le daba durante el día. Lo volteo con suavidad, su rostro era un completo poema, estaba totalmente rojo y al parecer sumiso ante todas sus palabras, observo uno de sus brazos, no se había hecho ningún otro moretón, casi sin pudor y con doble intención coló su mano debajo de su camisa viendo que no tenía nuevos moretones y acariciando esa endemoniadamente suave piel. Lo sintió suspirar, ante todo aquel examen de aprobación. Le dedico una sonrisa lasciva para luego acercar sus labios a su oído.

"_Veo que te afecto lo que te dije… Bueno… Promesas son promesas." _sintió nuevamente aquellos estremecimientos del rubio, mientras que aquella mano clandestina estaba recorriendo a plenitud su cintura. Se sentía el Dios de aquel rubio, le encantaba tener ese efecto de él, era una deliciosa mezcla de ego y dicha. No recibió respuesta y así le gustaba, no necesitaba palabras en aquel momento. Acerco sus labios a los otros acabando con la suplica mental del rubio, quien casi instantáneamente abrazo por el cuello al pelinegro, por su parte el solo obedeció a profundizar aquel ruego, un suave roce de labios, una beso apasionado a un juego de lenguas. Acerco su cuerpo que encajaba a la perfección con el de el y sintió aquel bulto resultado de ese jugueteo, él no era la excepción a aquella situación, ese rubio neurótico tenía un poder increíble aparte de excitante sobre el. Apretó las caderas de su rubio contra las de si, obteniendo aquellos suspiros entre besos de parte de Tweek, él desvío sus manos a sus hebras negras quitándole el gorro de por medio.

_Era la única persona en el puto mundo a la que le permitiría hacer eso._

Enredó sus dedos en la acción, mientras sentía a Craig acariciar sus muslos por sobre el pantalón, rodaron por casi toda la pared hasta llegar al mostrador, Craig sentó a Tweek en la barra a la vez que abandonaba aquellos ya levemente rojizos labios por su cuello antes cubierto por una bufanda, la retiro ansioso para deleitarse del sabor de esa piel, sentía al otro suspirar bajo su contacto aquello era algo realmente celestial. Mordisqueo con suavidad aquella tersa piel, Tweek se aferraba más a el como resultado. Succiono con suavidad dejando una marca rojiza, comenzó a deshacerse de la chaqueta del otro seguido de desabrochar ansiosa y descordinadamente su camisa dejando ver más zonas de piel descubierta. Mordió sus hombros, lamió y succionó su cuello a plenitud. Tweek se sentía en el paraíso en donde Craig lo complementaba y terminaba aquel rompecabezas. Con unas temblorosas manos desabrocho el polerón de Craig quien lo ayudo a luego deshacerse de su polera, acaricio ese torso firme y bien esculpido, Dios Craig era todo un "David" (de Miguel Ángel) su rostro ardió por momentos antes de atreverse a besar el cuello del pelinegro, por su parte el sintió un suave escalofrío ante esos labios sobre su piel.

Guío sus manos hacia sus caderas, recorriendo todo el trayecto hasta el miembro del rubio sobre el pantalón, abrió el cinturón, el botón y la respectiva cremallera dejando suaves roces apropósito, el rubio se aferro más a su estrecha espalda, acarició sus hombros y continúo saboreando aquel cuello. Se estremeció soltando gemidos firmados con el nombre del pelinegro al sentir esa mano sobre su miembro acariciándolo a plenitud por sobre el boxer, marco el glande con sus dedos obteniendo más suspiros y gemidos por parte de Tweek, detuvo sus caricias para sostenerlo de ambos muslos y dejar sus pies al aire, le quito las zapatillas dejándolo solo en calcetas y quito sus pantalones para acercar su cuerpo a plenitud al suyo. El pelinegro se mordió los labios al apretar esos suaves muslos, Tweek se sobresalto sonrojado, Craig era un completo pervertido y claro, el no era la excepción en su perversa mente… después de todo, eso era similar a uno de sus muchos sueños húmedos con Craig.

Cohibido ante todas esas sensaciones propinadas por el pelinegro, notó aquel bulto en sus pantalones sin dudarlo desabrocho su cinturón y colando su mano debajo de sus boxers comenzó a masturbarlo, una mordida en su hombro fue la respuesta de Craig, sentía su miembro duro y caliente a cada sacudida que el daba hasta que el detuvo su acción. Él se subió al mostrador y atrayendo con prisa a Tweek comenzó a decender sus boxers, el rubio abrazó por el cuello al pelinegro que estaba encima de él sobre el mostrador, unos dedos sobre sus labios que luego fueron obligados a aceptar para ser lamidos y luego arrebatados. Una incomoda sensación de ser profanado ahí abajo se opacaba por algo placentero que nacía de si, sentía aquellos movimientos circulares y la venida de un segundo y tercer dedo, sintió movimientos penetrantes realmente placenteros y solo pudo gemir el nombre del pelinegro.

Una fuerte oleada de placer lo inundo, Craig vio como se arqueaba al encontrar aquel punto tan sensible dentro del rubio. Volvió a repetir la acción varias veces y la voz del otro rogando por más, cesó aquel placer con su mano y posesionándose en sus caderas para penetrarlo. Observo aquella bella obra de arte que tenía ante sí, su rubio con su camisa verde por los codos, su rostro sonrojado y el libido rogando a que lo haga suyo, simplemente aquello era mejor que fantasear en la ducha con él. Eso era incomparable.

Sintió aquella intromisión en su entrada, leve dolor que estaba opacado por el rostro placentero de Craig, su cabello desarreglado y su torso desnudo. A esas alturas creía que Craig era capaz de opacar al mismo sol. Enterró con suavidad las uñas sobre los hombros del otro, mientras sentía que todo aquel miembro estaba dentro de si, dejo escapar varios suspiros a la vez que escuchaba un gemido ronco de parte de Craig.

El rostro del rubio estaba agitado y sonrojado, apretó sus caderas a las de Craig rodeando sus piernas alrededor de él. Realmente lo hacía sucumbir, de un momento a otro presiono sus caderas con él obteniendo gemidos de parte de Tweek y de por si la aprobación para comenzar un suave vaivén, besó sus labios con prisa mientras absorbía aquellos suspiros que soltaba de boca en boca. Su rostro estaba tratando de mostrarse tranquilo pero fallaba inútilmente ante todas esas oleadas de placer propinadas por la estrechez del rubio, continuo acariciando su torso y besando su cuello dejando notorias marcas de mordidas, su piel era simplemente deliciosa y quería dejar claro a quien pertenecía. Tweek era propiedad Tucker.

Nuevamente volvía a acudir a los labios del otros ahogando aquellos suspiros que salían del más alto, el rubio lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello manteniendo aquella corta distancia entre sus rostros, el vaivén de las caderas de ambos se acompasaban con los gemidos de Tweek los cuales iban en aumento, simplemente el cuerpo del otro encajaba en el otro como si estuviesen hechos para eso. Su mano siniestra fue hacia el excitado miembro del otro, estimulándolo en el acto. Tweek mordió con suavidad el cuello de Craig un suave sabor salino acompañado de aquel aroma a desodorante.

El ritmo se hizo más desenfrenado cuando Tweek le rogó por más, simplemente no podía decirle que no a aquella boca, jamás. Obedeció como el sirviente que era de su obsesión menos sana, el le hacia caer a lo más bajo y solo por tocar su mano sería capaz de lo que sea. Simplemente hacía varios días que se dio cuenta de todo aquello que concernía al rubio, a aquel manojo de nervios. Aquel cabello rubio, esos orbes verdes, esa suave piel, esos tics, ese carácter. Que se resumía a una frase. _"Estaba enamorado perdidamente."_

Sentía su cuerpo sucumbir a cada estocada propinada con el mismo placer que sentía el pelinegro, asalto varias veces aquel sensible punto aun masturbándolo y obtuvo aquella nota angelical de los labios del otro. Basto poco para que el tocara las estrellas con dulce rubio.

Con la respiración agitada rodeo con los brazos la espalda del pelinegro aquello había sido simplemente celestial, era como ser tocado por la felicidad misma. Craig se recostó muy cerca de Tweek aun tratando de regular su respiración y atrayendo al rubio cerca de él. Una suave sonrisa avergonzada surgió de los labios de de orbes oscuros. Las mejilla de Tweek se encendieron el doble mientras sentía los labios de Craig robarle un casto beso sobre los suyos.

"_No vuelvas a hacerte daño Tweekers…"_ Deposito un suave beso en su frente mientras la sonrisa del rostro de él no desaparecía. Él solo asintió cabizbajo a la petición del pelinegro. Sería capaz de hasta traerle la luna con tal de que lo quiera.

"…_Te amo Tweek."_ Vio que Craig se estaba sentando mientras se ponía su polera, su corazón latió casi a mil por segundo mientras abrazaba desde atrás la espalda de él, ¿Como tres palabras pueden hacerte estragos?

"_`¡ngh!… ¡también t-te amo ¡gah! C-Craig!"_ Dos brazos lo recorrieron mientras él depositaba sus ropas sobre la cabeza del rubio, el escucharlo era mucho mejor que saberlo.

"_Ehemmm… vamos a tener que limpiar…"_Dijo azorado apuntando a la barra de cafés.

"_¡Gah! ¡Oh por Dios!" _Dijo tapándose el rostro rojo de vergüenza con las manos.

* * *

><p>What time is it?<p>

REVIEW TIME! :3


End file.
